


Гюльчатай, закрой личико

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [12]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Adventure, Awkward Flirting, Constantinople, Crossdressing, Cultural Differences, M/M, Robbery, Some Humor, relics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: В ограблении века главное продумать пути отхода!
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Гюльчатай, закрой личико

Риарио уныло сидел в тени колонны в дальнем углу просторного зала и тоскливо смотрел в водную гладь подземной цистерны.

— Надеюсь, ты туда не плюнул? — донеслось из-за спины. — Всё-таки отсюда воду в храм берут…

— Это уже не христианский храм, — машинально поправил Риарио и обернулся. Ну, разумеется, лохматый прихвостень Леонардо, чтоб его турки растерзали! — Как ты меня нашёл?

— Да я и не искал, — пожал плечами незваный гость. — Просто на улицах страшная суматоха поднялась, стража бегает, народ суетится, каких-то преступников ловят. Вот я и схоронился в тихое место, а тут ты сидишь, твоё сиятельство. — Зо подозрительно прищурился: — И без Лео, а уходили вы вместе…

— Что, не устерёг хозяина, псина? — привычно огрызнулся Риарио. — А нечего было шляться где-то всю ночь до полудня!

— Я не шлялся! — возмутился Зо. — Я обсуждал логистику с мастерами скрытных перемещений! Вы же собирались тырить местные святыни, а с таким через главные ворота не выходят!

— Не тырить, а спасать христианские реликвии от поругания неверными! — педантично поправил Риарио. — Не опускай посланника Святой Церкви до своего уровня!

— Угу, посланник и сам с удовольствием под землю закопается при первой же возможности, — пробурчал Зо. Потом встряхнулся и вернулся к деловому тону: — Так что-то не успели поругать? Всё-таки уже тридцать лет прошло…

— Сокровища успели спрятать во время осады, — терпеливо пояснил Риарио. — И описали тайным шифром в манускрипте…

— Да помню я, помню! — отмахнулся Зо. — Солнце и Луна войдут вместе под Небесный Свод, и откроется им, и так далее. Ну вот вошли вы с утра пораньше — а дальше-то что?

— А дальше Лео нашёл потайную дверь в стене, втолкнул меня туда, а сам остался зубы заговаривать местным строителям.

— А, ну если там что-то строят, то Лео точно выкрутится! — облегчённо выдохнул Зо. — В крайнем случае, изобретёт им какой-нибудь клей для мозаики или компас для Мекки.

— И прикуют его к стене, как ценного работника? — хрипло хмыкнул Риарио.

— Нет ещё таких оков, что удержали бы Леонардо из Винчи! — торжественно провозгласил Зо и размашисто перекрестился. — Лучше рассказывай, что там с подземным ходом было?

— Всё как в той байке, что ты с базара принёс, — вздыхает Риарио. — Где священник шагнул в стену и из-за неё молился. Там хитро изогнутый змеевик, а в нем вода и шарик, и надо дуть в трубочку, чтобы шарик подскочил до нужного места.

— А бульканье и бурление воды с воздухом очень похоже на молитвенный бубнёж, — догадался Зо.

— Я не знаю византийских молитв, — скривился Риарио. — Может им и достаточно свой символ веры прочитать, а мне пришлось наугад насвистывать.

— Набулькивать, — суеверно поправил Зо. — Если свистеть, то денег не будет. А ты же не с пустыми руками вышел?

— Манускрипт не соврал. — Риарио бережно вытащил из-за пазухи матерчатый свёрток. — Уж извини, ковчеги были слишком тяжёлыми, пришлось обойтись содержимым.

Зо трагически вздыхает, представив себе количество золота и камней, который остались где-то в недрах подземных хранилищ.

— Трепещи, безбожник, — Риарио аккуратно разворачивал добычу. — Самое ценное, что было в Константинополе.

Зороастр скептически осмотрел ржавую цепочку и ветхую тряпочку.

— По виду я догадываюсь, что это древности… А ценность их в чём?

Риарио дёрнул краем рта.

— Гвозди и плащаница.

— Врёшь! — не выдержал Зо. — Их здесь давно уже нет!

— А ты, дворняга, разумеется главный специалист Европы по святым реликвиям?

— Даже я знаю, что плащаницу сто лет назад французы спёрли! А гвозди вставили в корону и удила.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Риарио. — Один гвоздь в корону и один в удила. А императрица привезла четыре…

Зо прищурился, уже мысленно что-то подсчитывая.

— Я несколько раз добывал святые кости… Так что понимаю, отчего в Италии сейчас хранится пять Святых Гвоздей… А ведь можно сделать ещё пару десятков, если распилить эти цепи на звенья, смешать с обычным железом и выковать гвозди… Только надо сначала узнать наверняка, как они должны выглядеть…

— Прекрати! — оборвал его планы разбогатеть Риарио. — Я тебе даже ржавчину с них соскрести не доверю, меркантильный ты мошенник! Это же святыни!

— Пока что это драная тряпка и ржавая цепь, — практично заметил Зо. — Святынями они станут, если мы отсюда выберемся и красиво расскажем о них в Риме.

— Тогда давай выбираться, — согласился Риарио. — Надеюсь, наверху суматоха уже улеглась.

— Лучше побудь здесь ещё, твоя светлость, — предложил Зо. — А я быстренько сбегаю разведаю обстановку.

Вернулся он через полчаса с нахмуренными бровями и неудержимо расползающимися в ехидную улыбку губами.

— Мне не нравится твоё выражение лица, — мрачно предупредил Риарио. — Что там такое?

— Они поставили стражу на всех воротах, — отчитался Зо и добавил: — Но есть и хорошая новость! Лео оставил сообщение, что он будет ждать нас у причалов генуэзцев.

— И как мы туда доберёмся? — насторожился Риарио, нащупывая кинжал в сапоге.

— Тебе придётся снять штаны! — радостно объявил Зо, наконец расплываясь в ухмылке.

— Псина поганая, — очень тихо и очень ласково промурлыкал Риарио, приставляя лезвие к небритому подбородку, — у тебя есть десять ударов сердца чтобы правильно подобрать слова…

— Глашатай на базаре выкликает награду за двух флорентинцев, — подумав, прошептал Зо, стараясь не шевелить челюстью.

— Я не из Флоренции, — педантично отметил Риарио, не торопясь убирать кинжал.

— Да неважно. — Зо аккуратно, одним пальцем, отодвинул острие от горла. — За местного каменщика ты не сойдёшь, вот что главное.

— Я всё ещё слышу злорадное веселье в твоём голосе, — предупредил Риарио. — Выкладывай, что ты задумал?

— Ты можешь сойти за жену местного каменщика! — торжественно провозгласил Зо и рывком отпрыгнул, на волосок разминувшись со взмахом оружия. И торопливо затараторил: — Ты видел, как они своих женщин закутывают? Там же одни глаза видно!

Риарио демонстративно и медленно почистил ногти, прикидывая так и сяк. Идея была дерзкая и безумная, как раз в духе Леонардо, а значит, у них был шанс. Он спрятал кинжал обратно в сапог.

— Если будут видны только глаза, то чем тебе мешают мои штаны?

— А вдруг подол задерётся? — Зороастр похабно подмигнул, будто сам уже примеривался, как задирать будет. — Я этот мешок для Ванессы прихватил, как сувенир и образчик гаремной моды. А она всё же пониже тебя будет…

Риарио тяжело вздохнул.

— Я должен доставить святыни в Рим, — пробормотал он неуверенно, будто пытаясь убедить сам себя. — И ради этого предаю себя в руки Твои, Господи. — С каждым словом голос его креп, а морщины у бровей разглаживались. — Да пребудет душа моя с Тобою до отплытия корабля, а тело станет лишь сосудом воли Твоей. Пусть ни грех, ни бесчестье не липнут к нему, и пусть совершит оно всё, что понадобится для исполнения замыслов Твоих. Аминь.

Зо уважительно оттопырил губу. Это же все равно, что не глядя согласиться на участие в новых опытах Леонардо — опасно для жизни и здоровья и никаких гарантий благоприятного исхода.

— Давай сюда твой мешок, — приказал Риарио, развязывая шейный платок. — И помоги мне снять сапоги.

После нескольких минут возни Риарио остался босиком и в одних исподних штанах. Все прочие предметы одежды так или иначе высовывались из-под накидки.

— Давай всё в узел свяжем, — предложил Зо. — Никто же не поверит, что мы с базара с пустыми руками идём.

— Святыни я тебе не доверю, — отрезал Риарио, прижимая к груди свёрток.

— Но и под паранджой ты их не спрячешь, — убеждал Зо.

— За пояс штанов заткну, — настаивал Риарио.

— И будет у меня жена не только босая, но ещё и беременная? — вздымая руки, вопрошал Зо у каменных сводов.

— Помолчи, или она будет ещё и вдовая, — в итоге рявкнул Риарио. — Я намотаю плащаницу, прости Господи, на грудь и подпояшусь цепочкой!

— Я буду всем говорить, что моя жена звенит при ходьбе монистами, — понятливо закивал Зо, достал из кармана какую-то баночку и протянул Риарио. — Придётся ещё и глаза подвести, твоя светлость.

Риарио скривился, потом глубоко вздохнул и протянул руку за краской. Потрогал пальцем, понюхал и заявил:

— Здесь темно и нет зеркала. Так что рисовать придётся тебе.

Зо в жизни приходилось делать много всякого. И чтобы выжить, и из любопытства, и по приказу вышестоящих, и по просьбе друзей. Но, пожалуй, сегодняшний день сумел его удивить.

Прятаться в подземном водохранилище, когда по улицам рыщет стража, посланная по их головы — это привычно для жулика. Помогать недавнему врагу выбраться из передряги — обычное дело для жителя переменчивой Флоренции. Раскрашивать полуголого мужчину — это даже скучно после стольких лет рядом с художниками. Возиться с женскими тряпками, достойными султанского гарема, в самом сердце османской столицы — такое Зо даже снилось пару раз. Хотя во сне он их снимал, а не надевал, и с фигуристой девушки, а не на мускулистого мужчину — но мечты не всегда сбываются с первого раза.

Но вот того, как будут мелко дрожать руки, как будет громко стучать сердце, как жарко будет греть губы чужое дыхание — этого Зо не предвидел. Он старательно пытался не думать ни о чём, кроме краски, которой надо не заляпать священную тряпку. О ровности линии, а не о длине ресниц, которые щекотали кончики пальцев. О том, как крепится эта чёртова накидка, а не о лице, которое под ней скрыто. И уж точно не о том, как мягкие складки обнимают узкие бедра.

— Пройдись, — приказал он, осенённый внезапной мыслью, когда закончил работу.

Риарио послушно прошагал до следующей колонны, чётко развернулся на пятке, кривясь от мелких камешков, и вернулся обратно.

— Никуда не годится, — резюмировал Зо. — Ты маршируешь, как моряк по палубе. И руками размахиваешь. А ты же должен быть скромной восточной женой…

— Семенить, глядя в пол, и держать руками грудь? — глухо поинтересовался Риарио.

Зо тщательно не поднимал глаза выше упомянутой тряпочной груди. Уж очень пламенно сверкали обведённые чёрной каймой глаза в прорези паранджи.

— Могу ноги в коленках связать, — ядовито предложил он.

Риарио снова обжёг взглядом, будто плетью полоснул, так что Зо на всякий случай отвернулся проверить, где сейчас кинжал из сапога. А потом вздохнул и словно сдулся: опустил плечи, сгорбил спину, расслабил руки и сделал что-то непонятное с лицом. А когда Зо повернулся обратно — перед ним уже стояла перепуганная девушка.

— Бей-эфенди, — прошептала она, — забери меня домой, бей-эфенди.

До самого поста стражников Зо мучительно пытался вспомнить, что же означает бездумно вылетевшее из его рта “да, джаным”.

**Author's Note:**

> Бей-эфенди = уважаемый господин, джаным = душа моя


End file.
